Unintentionally Childish
by amber-rita
Summary: One shots about ItaSaku-ness. Frist try at crack fic. updating at random. no real inspiration for story
1. Chapter 1

Unintentionally Childish

By: darkangel791

Summary: Sakura is new to Leaf High. She knows five people that go there. They are Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, and Garra Sabaku. Not in order of favorite to least favorite or vice versa. So, as Sakura is walking around Leaf High, she gets a text from Itachi, thus starting a childish argument between the two. Crack-ish. ItaSaku. Rated T for language and hinting at certain 'intimate' stuff. Flames welcomed. One shot. No massacre. Modern times.

Disclaimer: I do not own. This obviously, if you have read my other fanfics you would know this, and if you haven't then. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Enjoy…

Authors note: This spawned off of my mind from a fight I had with my four year old sister. No, no one got hurt… It involved us yelling in each others faces and yelling 'Nu uh' and 'Uh huh'. So ya… This a one shot. If you people want I can make it a series of one shots, with each chapter being a different little crack-ish fight between Itachi and Sakura, but you guys have to review and tell me if you want me to continue or whatnot.

_Inner Sakura_

_**Sakura talking to Inner Sakura**_

"Talking"

…...(this is a page brake)…..

Sakura was walking into Leaf High. She is a sophomore in high school, and in the middle of the year, her parents decided it would be a great idea to move because of a **possible** raise her dad might get. Well, he did get that raise, so it involves her coming here. Lucky Sakura knew some people that went go to Leaf High, so she wont be all alone. She knew five people to be exact.

Since it was Sakura's first day at a new high school, she made sure she looked good. She had red jeggings9 you know like skin tight skinny jeans, so they're like leggings) on, a black Marilyn Manson shirt, black converse, and a red sweeter. She looked good. Her natural pink hair had red and black streaks in it. So as Sakura walked into the doors of Leaf High, she got her first text message of the day.

From: Itachi

Sakura, aren't you starting my school today.

Sakura smirked and replied back to him by saying: Very good. Well gtg, headin to my class.

After that Sakura headed to her first class. All her classes started flying by, until fourth period when Itachi texted her again. Ever so ninja like, Sakura opened up her phone to read and reply to him.

From: Itachi

I want dango.

Sakura looked shocked at her phone. Itachi just texted her the most stupidest thing. Sakura replied: Well your crap out of luck, mister. And I don't really give a crap either. After she sent that text, she continued to pay attention in class. It was kind of hard to because she had four of her friends in it with her. Sasuke Uchiha, Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, and Garra Sabaku to be exact. So as Sakura and Temari started falling asleep, her phone vibrated again, signaling a new to text message. It was from Itachi.

From: Itachi

Well, you didn't say that last night. In fact I think it was thanks to the dango that you ended up in my bed…again…

Sakura just gaped at the phone like a fish out of water. _Woho Ita-kun is NAUGHTY! Inner _Sakura said._**I can't believe he texted that.**_ Sakura thought. All she got in response from her inner was a snicker. Sakura replied to Itachi: Well, whatever. I still don't care if you want dango. Sakura was happy with her text and sent it.

Since it was almost the end of fourth period, Sakura was happy. "So what did Itachi say?" Temari asked. Sakura looked at her.

"That he wanted dango." Sakura said. Temari laughed just as the bell rang. As Sakura and her friends gathered up their stuff to head to lunch, Sakura's phine vibrated…again.

From: Itachi

Your supposed to care. You're my girlfriend and stop acting childish.

At that Sakura's vein in her forehead popped anime style. _**How dare he call us childish!**__ Ita-kun is just being cranky._ Inner Sakura said trying to reassure Sakura. Her fury didn't go unnoticed by her friends. " Sakura, what's wrong?" Kankuro asked.

" Frickin Itachi…" Sakura growled out. Both Garra and sasuke rose their eye brows**(darkangel: If Garra had any eye brows…)** while Kankuro and Temari had a dumfounded look in their faces. Sakura sighed and showed them her latest text message. As they finished reading it, Sakura stormed off to find Itachi with her friends following her. Temari and Kankuro were snickering as what was about to come. Garra and Sasuke had no emotion on their faces, but a smirk. As Sakura was storming through the halls of Leaf High, a orange and yellow blob appeared. "Hey Sakura- chan! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" said yellow and orange blob. Sakura looked at him and continued storming to Itachi. Naruto looked at her, then noticed Sasuke. "Oi teme, why is she storming to your brother?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him.

"Because dobe, he angered her." Sasuke said.

"No watch the show." Kankuro said. Just then all of their friends came up. Sakura hasn't met any of them, yet. Sakura stormed over to where Itachi was in the cafetria.

With Sakura…

"Childish? I'm being childish! All because I could less if you want dango!" Sakura ground out at Itachi. He looked at her. His eyes ever do calculating.

"Of course Saku. Your supposed to care about my needs and wants. That is how a relationship works."Itachi said. Sakura growled. Sakura turned to look at all the people at his table. There was a guy who looked like a girl, a Garra look-a-like, a fish looking guy..who was blue, a white haired guy, a guy muttering about money, a guy with an orange mask, a guy who looked half white…and green, a guy with a lot of piercings, and a blue haired girl. Sakura sighed.

"Listen here weasel, I could care less about the fact that you want dango! I'm not a magical fairy! I can't make it appear out of nowhere. And if you think mentioning the fact that you had dango before we last had mind-blowing sex, then think again!" Sakura said to him. All of the eye brows at the table shot up. They all had the same expression on their faces, a what the hell is going on?, expression.

With Sakura's friends and their friends…

Everyone was astounded. Here was the new girl yelling at Itachi. As in the Itachi Uchiha. One of the schools hottest and baddest guys. And not to mention part of the Akatsuki, a school gang. Well. Not everyone was astounded. All of her friends just either laughed or smirked.

With Sakura…

Out of nowhere Itachi pulled her down into his lap and kissed her senseless. Sakura glared at him. "Don't think just because you kissed me that I'm not mad at you anymore." Sakura said.

" Uh huh." Itachi said.

"Nu uh." Sakura said. That continued for about ten minutes. Even Itachi's friends had an anime sweat drop falling down. "You know what! I'm done! I'm going out side for a smoke." Sakura said as she got out of Itachi's lap and headed to the doors muttering something about stupid weasel.

Sakura's friends and their friends walked up to the table the pink haired girl was previously at. "You know aniki, I let the fact you and Sakura are dating slide, because she's' like a sister to me and you're my older brother. But the fact that your so open about kissing her and mentioning having sex around me, that crepes me out." Sasuke said. All Itachi gave in response was a smirk and headed out the doors to go find his blossom.

"Bet you five buck Itachi and Sakura won't be in school for the rest of the day." Temari said. Everyone e put down their bets.

"So what's up with Itachi and pinky?" Kisame(aka fish looking guy) asked.

"Their dating." Garra answered.

Announcement: So how was my first crack-ish one shot? Was it good or bad? Review please.


	2. ANOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT!  
Hey, so I know that I have not updated my stories in a long time, and I was grounded for awhile, so I couldn't update. I also have writers block. Now, recently, the updates I have posted I just typed up, I had no manuscript to look at. So I do not know where in any of my stories are. I also don't know which story to pay attention to first, so on my profile, there is a poll with all my stories on it, do vote which story I should update first! Highest voted story gets updated first,etc. Voting ends August 24!

See you on the dark side!  
-darkangel791


	3. Oreos vs Chips Ahoy!

**Angel here! I bring you the second installment to Unintentionally Childish! I am thinking about changing the title. I know in the Announcement, I said I have no idea which of my stories to update first, and that the poll on my profile will help me choose, but this just popped in my head, and I just had to get it out! So please review with ideas for the new title, and I will choose which one I like! So I know present you with….UNINTENTIONALLY CHILDISH PART TWO!**

**Title: Oreo vs. Chips Ahoy!**

**Summary: **Sakura and her finds get in an argument about Oreos vs. Chips Ahoy! What happens when Sakura brings her boyfriend Itachi into the argument? Will it kill their romance or help it strengthen it? This happens six months after the first part of this series, now normally I won't do sequels to one-shots, except this is a special case.

**Rating: **T for language and themes

**OC: ** Yumi Takanaka. Yumi will have multiple appearances throughout this series. As for who Yumi is, she came to Leaf High five months after Sakura does. She has been at Leaf High for about a month.

Name: Yumi Takanaka

Age: 17

Grade: Junior**(since in the first part, Sakura transferred to Leaf High in the middle of the year, so Sakura and friends are now Juniors, except Akatsuki who are Seniors.)**

Hair color: Black

Hair Style: Like Quorra from Tron: Legacy

Eyes: Blue

Boyfreind: Garra

**Disclaimer: Angel here! Now lets do the disclaimer! I pick*looks at Naruto cast* Chibi Garra! Chibi Garra say the disclaimer please?*puppy dog put***

**Chibi Garra: Fine, ONLY if I get a cookie. Darkangel doesn't own Naruto. She only own her OC character Yumi Takanaka. She also own the plot line, so no hatin' just lovin'.**

**Angel: Yay! No here is a cookie Chibi Garra!*hands Chibi Garra a cookie***

** Oreos vs. Chips Ahoy**

"Oreos."

"Chips Ahoy!"

"Oreos!"

"Chips Ahoy!"

"OREOS!"

"CHIPS AHOY!"

"Your wrong. Oreos are the best. I mean they are just are!" Sakura said to her long time friend Kankuro.

"Now, now Sakura. YOU Are wrong. Everyone knows that Chips Ahoy! Are the best because you can get so many different kinds. Only a fool would prefer Oreos." Kankuro said. Sakura started growling.

"Why you!" Sakura replied to her friend.

Lets back track a bit. This whole argument started when Garra said he liked cookies. Of course it was just a simple statement, it was not meant to be turned into a full blown argument. Sakura said that the best were Oreos, and Kankuro said that the best where Chips Ahoy! They are now on their way to lunch, and they are still arguing about the whole cookie thing. Now, their friends are getting agitated about this whole argument so they want to end this argument.

"Will you just shut up!" Temari said. Sakura and Kankuro looked at her meekly and nodded their heads.

"Chips Ahoy!" Kankuro whispered. Sakura glowered at her friend.

"Hey guys! I got a pack of Oreos anyone want some?" Naruto, another friend asked. Sakura just smirked. Temari, Sasuke, and Garra groaned.

"Not again!" Sasuke said. Just then all of their friends walked up.

"So girls! For the sleepover. What toe of cookies should we have? Oreos or Chips Ahoy!" Ino asked. Like before, Temari, Sasuke, and Garra groaned.

"Why not both? Instead of choosing one, wouldn't both be better?" Hinata asked. The others except Kankuro and Sakura nodded.

"It doesn't matter to me." Yumi said as she sat next to Garra.

"Oreos."

"Chips Ahoy!"

"Oreos!"

"Chips Ahoy!"

"Oreos!"

"Chips Ahoy!"

"Oreos!"

"Chips Ahoy!"

"O-R-E-O-S!"

As the fighting between Sakura and Kankuro continued, the Akatsuki came up.

"What are the fighting about, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Cookies." Yumi said as she laid her head down to drone out the noises.

"Why?" asked Kisame.

"Because cookies play an important part in life and the type of cookies a person likes shows the type of person they are." Temari said like she had recited that many times before. The Akatsuki nodded and sat down next to them. Sakura looked up from her glare fest with Kankuro, when she spotted Itachi, she instantly went to his side.

"Ita-kun! Which do YOU prefer? Oreos or Chips Ahoy!" Sakura asked with a pout on her face. Everyone choked on what they were either eating or drinking. This was it. This was a test. Would Itachi choose a cookie that his girlfriend hated, or would he choose his girlfriend? Or better yet, would this end their relation ship? Dun duun duuun….

"Well," Itachi started as he cleared his throat, "it depends on the mood. If I want dunkable cookies, I choose Oreos. But if I want chewy or other types, I choose Chips Ahoy!" Itachi said nervously. Sakura nodded.

"Good choice, but Oreos are still my favorite." Sakura said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. That went better than expected.

**The End!**

**Well, this spawned from my mind about a conversation I had with my mom awhile ago. So I hope you liked it! Now, you better review and leave a review with a new title or else I will have the cookie monster eat all you cookies!**

**See ya on the dark side!**

**~darkangel**


	4. NoteHiatus

**Yes, I know I have posted a little too many of these, but I am planning to only focus on my first story at the moment. Everything else will be on Hiatus until I have the urge to update another of my stories. I will keep up to date with typing the chapters to my other stories, but I will not post them, because I want to finish a story and everything. I am also looking for a beta(s), if your interested, PM me, and I a, open to suggestions for all my stories, just PM me. Also whatever beta I have a story will beta my chapters for the stories I'm not working on, so they are ready to be published.**

**Please bear with me through this.**


	5. Hate Me!

**Hate me!**

**Hey people! I'm sorry I have disappeared off the face of the Earth, but I'm not back yet! Recently (more like three months ago) I started my Senior Year in High School. And I have been super busy! And I am also filled with writers block, and new story ideas just keep on popping up! But right now I have three major projects, and have to look into scholarships, so sorry it will be around the end of the year before I post again probably. And I'm sorry for that. So, if you wonderful people keep on posting reviews, sending PM's (you can even tweet me!), with ideas on how I can edit or update my stories to make them better I will listen!**

**So if you want you can follow me on twitter for updates of my stories, and if you tell me to follow you, I will.**

**My twitter:**

** amber_rita**


End file.
